


The Other Man

by Hotgitay



Category: Ladder 49 (2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tommy and Jack air out something really important





	The Other Man

“So instead of being the other woman I’m the other man?”Tommy glared at him 

“The divorce is being finalized we both went out separate ways”Jack said to him referring to his marriage with his wife

“I don’t appreciate being taken advantage of”Tommy muttered passively 

“But I got you and I want you”Jack said to his boyfriend


End file.
